ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben is Back, Part 1
Ben is Back, Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 12. Plot We start out in front of Ben's middle school. (Ben): It's summer again! Max drove in the Rustbucket in front of the school to pick Ben up. (Ben): We goin' to go pick up Gwen? (Max): Yup. (Ben): I had to ask... Max drove to Gwen's house. He honked. Gwen ran out carrying a backpack. (Ben): What's with the backpack? School's over. (Gwen): It's full of my supplies for the trip, dweeb. (Ben): You're the dweeb, you doofus! (Max): Knock it off you two! You're both twelve now and you still act like you're ten! (Ben and Gwen): Only two years difference... They drove out to the campground. (Ben): First stop of our third summer with the Omnitrix! (Gwen): And our third crazy summer... (Max): Alright. Ben, you go set up the tent. Gwen, go get the bags. (Ben): This should be a snap with XLR8! Ben pressed the button and activated the Omnitrix. He scrolled through to XLR8's icon. He slammed it down. He transformed into... (Ben): Upgrade!? Ugh. The first transformation of the summer and it's not even what I want. Ben grabbed the pegs and pushed them into the ground. He pulled up the tent and tied it to the pegs. The tent collapsed. Ben blasted the tent with a laser and made one with his arm. (Ben): Tent's done! (Gwen): If you think I'm sleeping in that, you have another thing coming. (Max): Alright. Time for dinner. Ben timed out and reverted back. Max put up a bowl of...something on the table. (Ben and Gwen): What's that? (Max): Glubak Imatom Grubs! Eat up. (Ben and Gwen): Not hungry. MEANWHILE IN SPACE... There is a ship floating above Earth. It's a Galvan ship. The pilot is an orange Galvanic Mechamorph. (Mechamorph): So that's where Ben Tennyson is? They say he defeated Vilgax...well...I'm not Vilgax. I am Uirus! Uirus pressed a button. A screen appeared. It showed Ben running around with one of Gwen's bags, who was chasing him. (Gwen): Give that back! (Ben): No! What's in here? (Gwen): None of your business! (Uirus): THAT is the quote on quote "Hero to All"!? He's merely a child! How did he even get the Omnitrix!? BACK ON EARTH... (Gwen): Grandpa! Tell Ben to give my bag back! (Max): Benjamin Tennyson! (Ben): Alright, alright. Sheesh. I was only playing. Ben gave Gwen her bag back. Uirus sent his ship flying down to Earth. It landed a litle ways away from the campsite. (Gwen): What was that? (Max): Looked like a spaceship. (Ben): The adventure's already beginning again! Let's go! Ben activated the Omnitrix and transformed into XLR8. (Ben): Yes! Got what I dialed up! Ben grabbed Gwen and Max and sped towards the ship. AT THE SHIP... (Uirus): Looks like Tennyson is heading here now. Let's see what the Wielder of the Omnitrix is capable of. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Aliens *Upgrade (Selected alien was XLR8) *XLR8 Villains *Uirus Trivia *Upgrade is the first alien used in this series due to him being the author's favorite. :) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ben 12 Category:Season Premieres